dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dofus Wiki
Main Page formatting I'm not impressed by the formatting change done by 70.181.47.202 at 00:53, 29 Dec 2005. I'm assuming it's a typo, and putting this note up to see if people think it should be changed back. Eldritchreality : Done and done. - Dashiva 10:59, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) I'm thinking we should do something about the main page. Instead of just one big list, break it up into sections. Then list the sections side by side to avoid having to scroll down the whole list to find what you're looking for. - Dashiva 20:45, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) That doesn't convince me, at the moment although theres a lot of scrolling it does allow you to see a lot of the wiki's content in one go. If you hide it in another layer of menus people new to the wiki have to go through much more trouble before they find their way around. Eldritchreality 08:28, 22 January 2006 (UTC) : You don't seem to understand. It already is hidden in a layer of menus, that's the problem we're going to remove. The payment page has nothing to do with parchments, so they should not be in the same list. - Dashiva 11:32, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :: My apologies, I misunderstood you. Eldritchreality 06:21, 25 January 2006 (UTC) I think that weapons should be removed because equipment is a good generalization of all gear, and kamas should be moved into that section because it has more to do with items than coordinates lol. Also Forgetfulness Potions should just be potions which would bring up a list of different types of potions. : If you want to move something, just do it. The current main page is just a patchwork, there's no clear purpose behind it. And sign your talk page comments already. - Dashiva 07:47, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :: Why don't we do something like that on the main page? … … … *Items **Inventory [ Weapons and Armor; Item Sets; Pets; Scrolls and Potions; Resources ] **Getting Items [ Item Drops; Crafting; Markets ] … … … :: It would make list much shorter I think. Not doing it right now cause (1) don't like to mess on something important (which the homepage sure is) without the permission of the owner; and (2) doing this will require building of strict content structure (which I cannot see here). — Aki-kun 13:17 (GMT+2), February 28, 2006 hey yall wats with the "P" thing? did some1 do this on purpose? its says the main page is redirected fron "p"-IalexI Additional Section Discussion Game controls I see no section for game controls - should there be one? It would include how to move about the map, add points to your stats, boost spells, battling, chatting, adding friends, etc. Any objections? Phaed :Second thoughts, Battle actually isn't necessary, the description included in that section is clear enough, imo. Phaed HELP ok,i need help,ya' know the new dofus thing?you have to re-dowload it?yeah well i can't get back onto dofus webstie..HELP!!! >.< : I cant get on either i keep getting error cant locate laguage file :: As the server message says pretty clearly, you have to download the new client. - Dashiva 03:36, 24 February 2006 (UTC) This is not about how we can make this any bettee i just want to say that Dofus is THE BEST MMO i have ever played. I will never stop playing this game EVER. --70.57.6.45 23:28, 14 March 2006 (UTC)Gangsta-B---70.57.6.45 23:28, 14 March 2006 (UTC) I can't find the correct page (New to wiki) but where are the drop rates? (I have no idea how to sign my name or do the time, Here's hoping it is automatic) --HELP ON LANGUAGE FILE ERROR-- Everytime I try to load the game it shows me a error message saying: "impossible to load the aditional data file" in red font. Why does this happen? I already uninstalled Dofus and installed it again, but didn't work. Can anyone clarify what's wrong here? Is it a problem with servers? I've been getting this message since March 31. Items' Value There needs to be a record somewhere of the different items and their general values. See eqecon.com for an example of what I'm talking about. Because there is no mechanic in place in the game for communicating to an entire zone, and most of the economy seems to work around benign merchants and not auctioning, there is no way to know what a fair price for an item is. Of course, values change with the rising levels of the general population of a given server and the availability of any certain item. The question is whether this is the place to do it. A general value section could be added to each of the items and updated as necessary. -Sihren : See Talk:Market - Dashiva 08:25, 7 April 2006 (UTC) More help Hi my guys zigfin and i have a error cant load language fill i need help! :Try Dofus Technical Support - DarkStorm 09:38, 8 May 2006 (UTC)